


Shut Up and Marry Me

by emitokki



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Banter, Engagement, Fluff, I swear, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Shin Hoseok | Wonho is a Softie, Some Humor, and so do minhyuk and kihyun but shhh, changki are married, hyungwon loves soap operas, hyungwonho have a very sweet relationship, theyre all dorks lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emitokki/pseuds/emitokki
Summary: “You’re dumb,” Kihyun tells him when Hoseok breaks the news of literally having no idea on how to get on one knee to propose. “You are literally the only one I know on this earth who’s stupid enough to buy wedding rings before planning the proposal.”





	Shut Up and Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wontokki_luv97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontokki_luv97/gifts).



> To wontokki_luv97 ♡
> 
> listen buddy, i'm just gonna keep this short and sweet because you already know how much you mean to me. thank you for being a great friend, a great supporter, and just being one of the greatest people i've met. it's really cool, honestly, and i wish you never forget that ily ♡♡
> 
> happy birthday ♡

There was something about weddings that 8-year old Hoseok didn’t really like.

No, it’s not because of all the strangers that would coo over him and pinch his cheeks till they were red, causing him to sit still and go by the day looking like he got slapped, nor was it because of the fact that most couples use weddings to show off how loaded they were -- spending far too much for decorations. Honestly, just pay more attention to the _food_ , please. 

Whatever, Hoseok just didn’t like them, and everytime someone asks him why, he can only stare back, just as clueless.

“Maybe it’s because you’re lonely deep inside,” Hyunwoo had told him once when it was just the two of them grabbing dinner after a short hour at the gym. Weddings came up as a random topic, so Hoseok kinda just took the opportunity to tell him. 

An awkward chuckle. “I’m not that lonely.”

“Doesn’t mean you aren’t. People tend to be like that, Hoseok. They’re bitter because they’re upset that they don’t have the thing they’ve always wanted.”

Hoseok had just eyed him briefly before he looked back down at his rice. “Maybe,” he replied, “but probably not.”

Turns out Hyunwoo was right, as much as Hoseok doesn’t want to admit it.

Just a few months later he met someone. A tall and charming man who basically swept him off his feet in just as quick as two dates. Rather quick, yes, but no one can say no to graceful movements and an endearing personality. He felt like a fairy tale character, all kind words this, all romantic intentions that. 

Chae Hyungwon, the… well. The love of Hoseok’s life.

Honestly, Hoseok has never really contemplated marriage before. (Until Hyungwon arrived, that is.)

Knowing just how difficult relationships are to maintain since he was twelve (when Cindy broke his heart and smashed it to itty bitty pieces by pretending to like him just to use his answers in tests to keep her grades up), he knew right ahead that him ever getting married was unlikely.

So unlikely, in fact, that even hours later, he’s _still_ surprised at himself for walking out Tiffany & Co with a ring.

“You’re dumb,” Kihyun tells him when Hoseok breaks the news of literally having no idea on how to get on one knee to propose. “You are literally the only one I know on this earth who’s stupid enough to buy wedding rings before planning the proposal.”

“I don’t see why it really matters, though,” Changkyun mutters next to him. Hoseok can feel himself nod in agreement to defend what pride he has left.

“Yeah. I have one less problem to deal with when you think about it, Ki.” Hoseok tries to gather a bit of courage, talking to Kihyun like this. “I have the ring and the person I have intentions to marry, and all that’s left to deal with is how to knock Hyungwon off his feet.”

If it were even possible, Kihyun’s glare darkens more. “You don’t put the icing before you’ve even made the batter, you _ass_ ,” he almost yells. “You need to see the ring, base it on a theme and stuff after you’ve _planned_.” 

Sensing just how frustrated the man is, Changkyun places a tentative hand on Kihyun’s shoulder. He grins sheepishly, “ _Heyyyy_ listen, maybe you should calm do--”

“You proposed to me after forcing me to play _days_ of an MMO I didn’t even like just so I can get to the level where I can unlock the ‘marriage’ option. You don’t get to have any say in this, Changkyun.”

Hoseok can feel his cheeks instinctively pull itselves to make way for an awkward smile. Changkyun doesn’t look any better and just sinks low in his seat. Kihyun, of course, keeps the signature frown and motherly crossing-of-the-arms act just ‘cause.

“I’m uh,” Hoseok begins in hopes to contribute something to his conversation with one-half of the married couple across him. “I’m thinking of proposing to him at the beach. A bit cheesy and common, but I thought about taking him out somewhere secluded so it’ll be private. You guys know I’m not a fan of strangers seeing.”

“I guess Hyungwon would want a quiet proposal…” Kihyun’s expression is unreadable, looking more scary than ever. “Go on.”

“And then I just show the ring with a speech. Maybe while we’re having dinner or something. Voila from then on I guess.” Hoseok smiles at the thought. Before the food would get sent, or maybe after the appetizers are put on the table, he’d slide out of his seat and smile at Hyungwon, meeting his confused expression before he put down one knee and present the ring.

“Boring,” Kihyun instantly knocks down the idea.

Hoseok sputters, his friend’s statement breaking him from his trance. Errassment creeps up his neck at the thought of presenting such a lame idea to a _married man_. “Okay, li--”

“That was _so_ boring, even Changkyun’s way of proposing was _way_ better than what you came up with.” Once said, the young man next to Kihyun grins almost proudly before trying to push it back down upon realizing that it was an insult to one of his friends.

“Kihyun, ple--”

“We need Minhyuk,” he says, pulling out his phone from his pocket. Hoseok can see him aggressively scrolling through his contacts. “ _Your_ lack of creativity needs Minhyuk.”

When Minhyuk _does_ arrive, the first thing he does is squeeze Hoseok’s cheeks rather harshly. It easily reminds Hoseok of his older relatives seeing him again after a long time, and it doesn’t help that Minhyuk ruffles his hair right after.

Kihyun waves and Changkyun smiles at the new guest. The former makes a little hand signal to one of the empty chairs, so after occupying the seat Kihyun pointed at for him, Minhyuk calls over a waiter to order some food for himself.

“So a little birdie told me you were out of ideas on how to propose after buying that ring yesterday,” Minhyuk teasingly mutters to Hoseok after he gives back the menu to the waiter.

Changkyun pokes at his slice of cake with a fork. He chuckles, clearly talking to himself. “More like an angry hamster.”

“Excuse _you_. I’m a shark,” Kihyun corrects him, sounding far too offended for such a trivial accusation. 

“Hamster.”

“Shark.”

“Hamster.”

“Shark.”

“Sharkster.” Changkyun leans on the palm of his right hand and gives Kihyun one of the most determined yet weakest smiles Hoseok has ever seen on someone. It barely really doesn’t fit the awful name of the hybrid he had made.

Kihyun tries not to let a smile creep in, but he fails and just looks down to hide his face instead. “Okay, whatever. That’s not the point.” After a few more seconds, he raises his head back up and glances at Minhyuk. “Any ideas you can give, Min?”

Both the man in question and Hoseok blink, no longer third wheelers.

“Secluded area,” Minhyuk answers. “Definitely.”

“SEE--”

“With a hired orchestra, maybe some rose petals, and-- oh! A cute little dog can run over with the box in its mouth after you whistle to call him over and Hyungwon will be shocked and you’ll look confident as you get off your chair and kneel in front of him and slowly lift the lid of the box and the camera zooms in and fo--”

“Okay! that’s enough, Min. Also, I don’t think there’d be any cameras to record the entire thing. Which is good, so it won't be weird.” Kihyun cuts him off and slaps Changkyun’s thigh from under the table for laughing loudly when Minhyuk replies with “I’m sure you’d be the first to ask for it.”

(“Christ, which soap operas did you choose to waste your afternoon on?”

“Just the Home Alone movies.”)

Hoseok frowns dejectedly. Eyeing the vase of flowers next to his glass, he can feel his brows furrow as the frustration builds up. “I just wanna marry Hyungwon…” he mutters more to himself than to anyone. “And all this planning is making my head ache.”

Minhyuk gently smiles at him, and so does Kihyun. “Well we didn’t say that planning a proposal was going to be easy.”

“Of course.”

“It’s just a lot more complex than you think it is.” Kihyun chooses his words for a little bit. “Why do you think people spend so much time brainstorming just for a single question?”

Right after he says this, Minhyuk’s food arrives and Hoseok cheers up a bit seeing the elated expression on the man once his plate is presented by the same waiter from before.

A few more minutes pass, they move on to a different topic (a soap opera Hoseok noticed Hyungwon has been addicted to), and Hoseok’s thoughts are getting messy. His head hurts.

It kind of just worsens his mood, turning him from a cat to a troubled one. His eyes keep glancing from thing to thing, to try and find some sort of idea as to how he should pop the question, maybe how he should present himself.

Then Hoseok meets Changkyun’s eyes and stops. The younger man looks confused for a moment before he just looks away.

“So, Changkyun,” Hoseok says suddenly, surprising everyone that didn’t really pay him any mind the last few minutes or so. “A bit of a late question -- I hope you don’t mind jumping back to this topic again -- but did you think your way of proposing to Kihyun was going to work?”

He can feel Changkyun shoot him daggers through his glare just ‘cause _”Honestly, hyung? Everytime someone asks me about the things leading up to the proposal, I can feel a piece of my soul fly to the heavens.”_ A younger version of Changkyun rambles. _“It’s… awkward.”_

But Hoseok knows it’s simply because he doesn’t want to seem like a sap in front of his husband.

Kihyun’s attention is immediately pulled and he eyes Changkyun curiously, obviously ready to hear (and probably analyze) what he has to say. 

“Well I…” Changkyun immediately trails off, shoving a forkful of cake in his mouth instead. The act catches all of them off guard.

But Kihyun just ends up waiting, and so does Minhyuk, fancily holding his spoon with his pinky sticking out.

A little bit after, Changkyun shakes his head and swallows, wincing when he realizes he may have gulped down too much cake. He sighs once, knowing that there's no getting out of this. 

“Kihyun has always been… picky with everything. You guys know how he is, always wanting everything to be perfect and, like, _planned_ , so I didn’t think he’d say yes. Well, maybe ‘yes’ to the concept of marrying me after maintaining a relationship of four years, but not so much to _how_ I did it.” Changkyun admits all this, slouching in his seat.

“Oh my god, look!” Minhyuk whispers excitedly to Hoseok, subtly pointing at Kihyun’s ears which have gotten red due to the proposal being brought up.

“But later he told me that he said yes because he loved me, which is obvious at this point, and because it was very ‘Changkyun’ of me to propose using an online computer game.” Changkyun finishes by saying, “So I’m kinda glad that I didn’t listen to Jooheon telling me to propose by serenading. I can’t even sing.”

Hoseok nods his head slowly, absorbing the information he already knew bits and pieces of because of Hyunwoo. He can hear Kihyun loudly whispering “Serenade?!” to himself.

“And not to discredit Min and Ki over here,” Changkyun speaks up once more, “but if you wanna propose in a ‘boring’ -- and I say it like that because it’s not really as bad as Kihyun makes it seem -- manner, then do it. It’s the relationship that matters, not the presentation, y’know?”

The sound of Kihyun soundly shaking Changkyun and Minhyuk laughing loudly as he cheers the youngest on fades away as Hoseok’s thoughts get clearer. The wires have been untangled.

No beach, no dinner, no fancy appetizer, and _certainly no dramatic kneeling_. 

Hoseok is just going to be Hoseok.

===

With a hand on his hips, Hoseok checks on his surroundings one last time just to make sure that everything perfect. Not that anything could be _perfect_ , really, but maybe as perfect as he could to his own capabilities -- as perfect as he wants his partner to feel after tonight.

Hoseok frowns. Maybe he should stop saying ‘perfect’ excessively for now. Who knows? The night may turn to shit.

He shakes his head. Screw you, negativity.

“Okay so-- sofa?” Hoseok gives his small yet comfy couch a brief glance before nodding his head. “Decent. Cleaned that about an hour ago and the last time I checked, there are no more hidden socks.”

He checks off an imaginary box in his head. 

“Food?” Hoseok then gives a little nod to the popcorn and hill of junk food on the table, muttering, “Just enough to last a movie marathon with Hyungwon.”

He checks off another box in his head.

“Ring?” Hoseok says out loud despite getting hit with the realization that he may have rushed to it, skipping the floor and the embarrassing stickers on the TV (not that it matters, Hyungwon _lives_ with him, and he’s seen as much bad as he has good). 

Hoseok clumsily pulls it out of his pocket and bites his lower lip in anticipation. He slowly opens it, revealing the ring that was not only spoken highly of by Minhyuk _and_ Kihyun, but also the ring that first caught his eye when he was prompted to study the rings that were put in display.

“Not a lot of diamonds, huh?” Changkyun had commented, and unintentionally got a few judgemental pairs of eyes on him . “I’m surprised that this caught your attention when there are bigger and shinier rings than this.”

Hoseok frowned, “It's not that bad.”

“I’m not saying it's bad or anything; I’m just saying that it doesn’t have as much _bling_ as the others.”

The ring that was put under the youngest’s scrutiny was a ring with a thin silver band intricately decorated with two blue diamonds on each side organized by size, and was clearly trying to make the bright blue diamond on the center stand out.

It’s a simple ring, indeed, but Hoseok thought it was perfect.

Kihyun rolled his eyes at his husband and kept his eyes on the ring with the same amount of fascination as a kid would have in a candy store. “So?”

“Doesn’t that make it less fancy in your standards?” 

“In my wha--”

“It doesn’t because not all rings need pretty gems to be beautiful. I thought you knew that already, Kyun.” answered Minhyuk.

Changkyun pouted. “I do, but doesn’t Hoseok seem like the type of guy to buy those over-the-top engagement rings?”

Minhyuk gave Hoseok a thoughtful glance, chuckled, then painfully poked Hoseok’s shoulder. “Listen, Seok, _this_ is the ring that could get you engaged.”

Before Hoseok could’ve said anything, Changkyun spoke again. “Yeah, but honestly, Hyungwon isn’t one to be picky over a ring,” he said, finally over with the shiny ring conflict. “When you think about it, doesn’t Hyungwon also seem like the type who’d say yes to getting bent paper clips for an engagement ring as long as it’s from Hoseok?”

Kihyun's laugh bursted out of his lips, and had shyly covered his mouth when he realized that he ended up getting seen by one (or three) of the clerks.

“Really?” Hoseok’s eyes shine in amazement. The sound of proposing using a paper clip ring sounds atrocious but would Hyungwon really say yes?

“Obviously, you dork.” Kihyun huffed and crossed his arms. "But it won’t hurt to actually buy a ring. Maybe your wallet would hurt, but you’ve got a stable job so you'll live”

Minhyuk gave Hoseok a (painless, this time) nudge, “He’d probably smack you first, though. I don’t know, he sounds like someone that would do that.”

One of the ladies that stood by one of the glass displays approached them, and honestly, Hoseok felt bad when he didn’t even try to stop her from attempting to fully sell him on the beautiful ring when he has already been sold since the first few glances, anyway.

===

Back in his living room, Hoseok blinks, and closes the lid with a stupid grin on his face.

Just in time, he hears two knocks on the door, and he nearly trips trying to get to the door as quick as he could. He nearly forgets about the box in his hand, quickly stuffing it in one of his pockets. He unlocks the door.

Wait, should he be nervous and take deep breaths?

Before he could even think of some sort of answer, the door opens and there stands Hyungwon, still in his work clothes with a cute little smile on his face. 

“Hey,” he greets.

“H-hey.” Hoseok replies, stunned by his boyfriend’s effortless grace.

He thinks about the question he had been worried about just a few seconds ago… What was it again?

Hyungwon accepts the soft kiss that follows the exchange with with a soft sigh right after. “Christ,” he whispers, “someone's excited.”

“I just haven’t hung out with you in so long,” Hoseok mutters, instinctively pulling the younger in a loose embrace. “We hang out everyday, that’s cool and all, but having you for an entire night for myself? Is this a Sunday? A dream, perhaps?”

“It’s Wednesday, Seok.” Hyungwon flicks Hoseok’s nose as he creeps away, a bit hesitant as he does so. “Now let me _goooo_. I smell like the office.”

Charming as ever, Hyungwon pecks him lightly on the lips before walking off to their bedroom, slowly taking off the outer layers of his outfit on the way to quicken the pace of the task.

“Mm, sexy,” comes the elder’s attempt of presenting a joke.

Hoseok can feel Hyungwon roll his eyes from their bedroom, and it elicits a small grin from him. “Shut up. You know I hate it when you do that.”

“Give you a compliment?”

“No.”

“Tell you nice things?”

“No-- I… shut up, stop laughing!”

Hoseok ends up getting tackled on the couch, and into a tickle fight he didn’t really expect. He bursts into a fit of giggles, maybe a bit of ugly laughter mixed in, but he doesn’t mind when Hyungwon’s near him, emitting the same sound that sounds so painfully… _Hyungwon_. 

Does that make sense? No? Oh well.

“Get off me, you oversized plank,” Hoseok still has a huge grin on his face as he tries to push his boyfriend off him, not really putting strength into the action. It just comes off as a weak nudge.

But Hyungwon complies and slouches on one side of the couch, resting his cheek on one finger as his elbow sits on the arm rest. “So what are we watching today?”

In spite of the disappointment that his boyfriend was quick to move away from him, Hoseok still says, “You mean _tonight_.”

“Yeah yeah, shut up. Just put the film in.”

Not long after, though, they end up fighting for who gets to hold the popcorn, and who gets to hold all the junk food (only to solve their little dispute by just making the popcorn the center of attention by surrounding it with junk food on every side) before they actually do anything.

(“You don’t wanna cuddle as we watch the movie?”

“I wanna, but we have the rest of the evening to cuddle in bed.”)

Honestly, the night went well. The movie was cheesy but okay, the popcorn was mostly popcorn and barely had any kernels gathering at the bottom of the bowl, and there was no phone calls in the middle of the marathon.

Wait, he’s forgetting something.

“Isn’t the married life quite the ride, Lis?” a character with black hair asks another with blonde hair. They’re both on a cruise ship, sitting by the bar with cocktails in front of them.

The ring.

Hoseok stiffens, and the popcorn he had bunched up in his hand a few seconds ago almost falls from his grip. _Shit shit shit shit_ how could he forget?

‘Lis’ makes a troubled face before smiling painfully. “I guess so,” she replies, blatantly hurt by the playful question by her friend.

“What’s wrong?” Lis’s friend frowns.

“It’s just…” Lis plays with the glass of her cocktail, a nervous jitter to her. The black haired friend leans closer to her when she still doesn’t say anything, until--

“I think Drew is cheating on me.”

“WELL THAT TOOK YOU SOME TIME TO FIND OUT!” Hyungwon yells rather aggressively, causing Hoseok to jolt next to him.

“Shit you scared me,” Hoseok (lies since he has been scared since he realize that the ring slipped from his mind and) places a hand on his chest. “I didn’t know you were so invested in this goddamn show to yell at the top of your lungs for it.”

“INVESTED IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT! I BUY _MERCH_ AND I RUN A BLOG FOR THIS SERIES, HOSEOK.”

The elder releases a nervous chuckle. “Okay okay, I get that but can you plea--”

“AND IT DISAPPOINTS ME THAT WE’VE BEEN FOLLOWING A DUMB BITCH ALL ALONG!” Hyungwon begins clapping to his rant. “LISA LITERALLY SAW LIPSTICK THAT WASN’T HERS ON THE BEDSIDE DRAWER! YOU CAN’T BLAME ME FOR GETTING ANGRY THAT SHE JUST _SHRUGGED IT OFF_!”

“Okay Wonnie, I love you and your rants but our nei--”

“SO WHAT ABOUT OUR NEIGHBORS?! LET THEM HEAR! I HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING THIS SERIES FOR _WEEKS_ I DIDN’T COME HERE TO DEAL WITH LISSANDRA’S STUPID ASS BECAUSE I SAW THAT BRAT GROW WITH STRAIGHT A’S AND YOU’RE GONNA TELL ME THAT SHE’LL SHRUG OFF HICKIES ON DREW’S CHEST THAT SHE DIDN’T LEAVE JUST CAUSE SH--”

Hyungwon abruptly stops, and stares.

Hoseok pulled the ring out -- with the lid open and all -- just to get Hungwon to shut his mouth. 

It’s a stupid attempt, really. Pulling out the ring when his lover is extremely furious gives Hoseok less than a forty percent chance to get a yes from him. That chance decreases by a lot if the fact that Hyungwon had been yelling about the infidelity of a married man is brought to consideration.

Well, that's not really what he had yelled about, but it’s definitely involved.

Hyungwon just looks dazed, almost as if he can’t believe his eyes. Hoseok can’t blame him.

“Are you…” he utters, but trails off.

“Honestly I had an entire speech prepared,” Hoseok admits awkwardly. “I planned to uh… pull this out maybe after watching this. Which wasn’t successful because I wanted-- no, _want_ you to stop disturbing our neighbors.”

Hyungwon opens his mouth, but Hoseok cuts him off.

“No, I’m not joking or pranking, or-or… or _anything_ aside from seriously proposing. I uh, fuck I really should’ve went with the script because this is a mess.” Hoseok is rambling _fuck_. “I really love you, Hyungwon, and I’m sure you already know that because you tend to brag about it at literally every family gathering, but you have no idea how lucky I was to have met you that day, stupidly walking under the rain without an umbrella.”

“I--”

“No, I’m not done yet.” Hoseok can feel his hands shake, and he bites down on his lip briefly. “I wanted to surprise you, take you out to expensive dinner just ‘cause I want you to remember this day and just feel… luxurious, y’know? Because it’s what you deserve -- especially for someone like you. But I want you to see me at my most vulnerable, in our little apartment, and in front of our TV which is still playing that god awful soap opera that you love so much, because I want you to be honest and… think whether you really do wanna spend the rest of your li--”

Hyungwon’s crying. 

Hoseok stops his little speech and his eyebrows raise upon seeing the younger release more tears than Hoseok has probably ever seen him do before. 

Obviously, Hoseok panics.

“Did I g-go too far?” he stammers and gently places the box and the coffee table, along with all the food so he can pull Hyungwon towards him and into his embrace. “I’m sorry if this is overwhelming for you, I just didn’t know how to bring it up.”

“Stop worrying, you fool,” Hyungwon’s voice nearly cracks at the second word. “I’m glad you brought it up anyway.”

“Were… were you waiting for me to pop the question?”

“I guess you could say that, yeah,” sniffles Hyungwon, looking a bit sheepish. “It's gotta happen eventually, y’know? Eventually I’d get married to you, maybe walk an aisle before i reach thirty.”

Hoseok pouts. “That’s a bit offensive to people who got married over thirty.”

“Maybe, but I’m just glad that I’m gonna be a married man soon.”

The words went _whoosh_ over Hoseok's head before his heart catches it and he--

“Wait, does that count as a yes?”

Hyungwon half laughs half cries before he slaps his hands to his face, his ears getting visibly red. “Oh my god I’m gonna marry an idiot.”

Hoseok grins. “Say that again.

Perplexed, Hyungwon gives him a weird expression before saying the sentence again, no longer holding the mock despair of a tone when he first said it.

“‘Oh my god I’m gonna marry an idiot?’”

Hoseok keeps looking at his boyfr-- no, _fiancé_ , the goofy smile never leaving his face despite the drama that unfolds in the scene of the show playing on the TV screen.

He looks at Hyungwon one more time, his eyes shining brightly.

His _fiancé_. God, he'll never get tired of that.

(“How is the engaged life?” Kihyun immediately asks when Hoseok walks into work the next day, and ends up noticing a sort of happy glow to him.

“It’s...” Hoseok stops, smiles, and looks down at Hyungwon’s ‘have a good day at work <3’ text message before meeting Kihyun’s tired eyes. “Almost as if it didn’t really happen.”

As if on cue, Hoseok gets sent an image of Hyungwon’s hand, the pretty ring slipped through one of his fingers.)

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? haha please leave a kudo or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡ it would mean a lot, and thank you for making it here till the end ♡
> 
> wanna be friends? or idk, just want someone to talk to?
> 
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/khocat) || [Tumblr](http://emitokki.tumblr.com)


End file.
